The present invention relates in general to electrophotographic imaging members and processes for preparing the members.
A common technique for manufacturing xeroradiographic photoreceptor plates involves vacuum deposition of an amorphous selenium alloy layer having a thickness of about 150 microns onto an aluminum substrate at about 75.degree. C. (167.degree. F.). The deposited selenium alloy layer is usually free of crystalline selenium. These xeroradiographic plates require a moderate amount of x-ray dosage to expose the plates after they have been uniformly electrostatically charged.